The invention relates to a display device comprising a means for generating an electron beam and an electrode, said electrode comprising a plate having a pattern of apertures for transmittin the electron beam and a pattern of conductors of influencing the passage of the electron beam, the plate and the pattern being mechanically interconnected and electrically separated.
The invention also relates to methods of manufacturing a display device of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph.
A display device of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph and a method of manufacturing such a display device are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,435. In the patent the display device comprises a cathode-ray tube, and the electrode comprises a focusing colour-selection electrode. Said focusing colour-selection electrode comprises a conducting plate having apertures for transmitting an electron beam. Ridges of insulating material are formed on either side of each aperture. Conducting strips provided on said ridges, form a pattern of conductors. The pattern of conductors and the conducting plate are thus mechanically interconnected but electrically separated by said ridges.
By applying a potential difference between the conducting plate and the conducting strips the electron beam is focused in the apertures. As a result hereof, the transmission through the colour selection electrode is increased.
The known display device has the disadvantage that the conducting pattern can be damaged relatively easily, such as by a scratch across the surface of the electrode. Scratches may be formed for example, during the treatment of the electrodes.